Glorious Moirning
by InspectorRunge
Summary: Sometimes, parents keept certain things secret from their children and Papa Smurf is no exception; but his secret don't last much when one of his sons finds his brandy.


– Hello? Chef are you here?–

A smurf enters the dinning building with the hope that the ones responsible of their meals had left something prepared since his stomach is grumbling to be feed and can not wait a few hours before dinner; not receiving any response he walks to the kitchen that is located at the back of the fake mushroom.

– Well, I might as well smurf me smurfthing.–

In there the starving blue creature rumbles through the cabinets looking for something that he at least could make, by chance he stumbles into a trap-door inside the storage room, entering in the unknown basement the starving smurf finds several barrels placed horizontally in a large cabinet with faucets attached at their bottom.

– What in the smurf is this? I smurf what could be there, well it wouldn't hurt to smurf.–

Spotting a wooden glass the curious being serves himself the mysterious content, is a semi transparent reddish liquid of strong and sweet aroma, with one sip the beverage becomes of his liking.

– MHH. I got to tell the others about this! ***GRUMBLE*** Right after I eat.–

He turns some vegetables, ham and bread into a sandwich and then hurries to inform his fellow citizens about his rich findings; in short time almost the whole village is gathered in the dinning hall trying to get some of the new drink; of course such commotion doesn't pass unnoticed by the owner of the cafeteria.

– Hey, what's going on in here?–

– Chef ! Why didn't you tell us about this smurfy drink?! Is fantastic.–

– What drink?–

– The one in the smurfs that are down in the smurf.–

– That's Papa's raspberry brandy! You should not be smurfing that, stop it immediately.–

– Aww come on Chef, don't be such a spoilsmurf, have some too.–

– No! this has to stop now.–

All of sudden a smurf joins in the talk.

– I agree with you Chef, Papa Smurf is not going to like this at all, and when he returns from Homnibus tomorrow he's gonna be veery angMMPH!–

– Smurf down Brainy! Have some.–

Another smurf appears and shoves a whole glass down the nag's throat.

– I have to get smurf!.–

So Chef runs out of there in look of aid but only a few didn't take part in the new sensation that had all the community in its tasty grip and those were of course his two coworkers in the kitchen, Baker and Greedy, Sloppy, Smurfette, Lazy and Handy; Sassette and Nature, that are no longer smurflings, joined too. They spent the rest of the night trying their best to stop their friends from getting into problems; while the majority of the intoxicated smurfs simply hanged around laughing and telling stories from the past - if they were about missions, they proudly showed the scars obtained in it them -, several of them tried to make dangerous stunts, vandalized buildings or got in fights! But they were only a few and their tipsy blue friends had dispersed all over the large village, still they effort in assure that no one is injured for what that small rebellion of freedom lasted.

Morning comes with the vibrating sound of the animals waking and the early rays from the sun that enlighten the chaos scattered in the mushroom patch and the face of a displeased elder.

– Great smurfs! What happened here?–

– Oh Papa Smurf it was awful, a smurf found your stash of special drink and...–

– Those idiots drank it all.–

The first female smurf know started to explain but is abruptly cut by the main food provider.

– *SIGH* Oh well, what is smurf is smurf, where is Harmony?–

– Over there Papa Smurf.–

– Chef, Baker and Greedy, prepare the breakfast, I'll have Harmony play his trumpet, then the rest of you will help me to gather the others in the dinning hall.–

– Yes Papa Smurf.–

The sober group said in unison, the three apron wearer smurfs run towards the kitchen as the others disperse.

Pulsing, lemon shaped heads grunt at the disturbance that awakes them with blinding lights of ten´clock and the distinct sound of a trumpet echoing through the village and their ears, along with hands shaking them. Some smurfs find themselves in awkward places like in a tree or inside the bathtub, others resting uncomfortable in chairs, but the majority of them laid on the floor next to their fellow drunk rebels; the new drink defiantly knocked them hard, even Hefty and Brainy were cuddling despite the fact that they hate their guts.

Walking in the conscious world, the blue rascals feel judged by the sight of their stupidity of last night: parts of the corps's fields are destroyed, some houses are a mess and the dinning hall is in the worst state, its furnitures are knocked down on the floor which is stained just like the walls and the food storages were ravaged. After they are forced to set the tables and benches in order, the little vandals are treated with a warm vegetable soup and slices of fresh bread; of course they're not gonna be let go that easy, the elderly leader stands on his seat and clears his voice in order to impart a quite deserved wisdom.

– Now my little smurfs, I hope that all of you have learned a valuable lesson from this.–

– Yeah, if you drink to much you will wake up in a nightmare with your head hurting like smurf.– His imposed assistant interrupts.

– **YEAH.– **

– It didn't seem that you two were having a bad time Brainy. Hyek Hyek Hyek.–

The two implicated smurfs bark at the suggestion while the rest break in laughter and chat about their particular awaking. From the improvised podium Papa Smurf claps his hands, recalling the attention of his little smurfs to continue his moral speech.

– What I mean is that nothing is good in excess, no matter how innocent it is; and when trying new things, you must do it with precaution.–

– Of course, that was exactly what I wanted to say Papa Smuf, as you always said...–

– That's okay Brainy, now after you finish your breakfast, you can clean the mess that you made, starting here, then fix the fields, collect the harvest and all that is needed.–

– **AWW!– **

– Don´t complain, you have to take responsibility for your actions.–

– YES PAPA SMURF.–

– Good, Chef, you and the others can take the entire day off, now, lets finish eating.–

Once the plates are empty, everybody starts to decide on their duties while the innocents leave; one smurf catches Chef before he leaves.

– Say Chef, how long it will smurf to make more barrels of raspsmurf brandy?–

The next thing he knows is that sitting outside with his buttocks hurting.

– What's his problem?–

* * *

In the comics, Papa Smurf does have a bottle of raspberry smurf, the smurfs wikia has an image of it, just look in the Papa Smurf article.


End file.
